


Silence

by VioMaxwell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioMaxwell/pseuds/VioMaxwell
Summary: Silence, just silence.





	Silence

Silence

  
By Duo V.P.V.M.

 

Silence. That’s not a word use to describe you. Quite the opposite. But right now you are quiet, not a word, not even your breath.

  
Silence.

  
And then.....

  
-Yes!!! – you scream with every part of your body, and Derek, serious and grumpy Derek, smiles like there’s nothing better in the world.

  
The metal is cold, but you don’t mind because the man you love just ask you to marry him and nothing else matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Is my first teen wolf fic..or mini fic XD.... hope you like it.


End file.
